wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mona Mouse
Mona Mouse is an animated, anthropomorphic mouse character created by Walt Disney. First appearing in 1928's theatrical short, Steamboat Willie, she is the longtime girlfriend of Mickey Mouse, known for her sweet disposition, cartoonishly large bows that sit atop her head, and polka-dotted dresses. Inspired by flapper girls of the 1920s, Minnie typically played a supporting role in the original run of theatrical cartoons. Some shorts portrayed Minnie as a damsel-in-distress archetype, being kidnapped by the brutish Peg-Leg Peteand needing to be rescued by Mickey. Other cartoons depicted her as a classy, yet no-nonsense foil to the troublemaking Mickey. In the 1940s, she frequently appeared in cartoons starring her kitten, Figaro, and Mickey's pup, Pluto. As the golden age of animation came to an end, Minnie steadily faded into obscurity and was dormant for decades. She was finally revitalized and given her first starring role with the premiere of the 1988 television special Totally Minnie. Since then, Minnie has endured as one of the Walt Disney Company's most popular and significant characters. Typically partnered with her best friend, Daisy Duck, Minnie has headlined her own cartoons, such as Minnie's Bow-Toons and Electric Holiday. Paul Rudish's series of shorts sought to develop Minnie's comedy by highlighting her impulsivity and spunk, while maintaining her endearing demeanor. In 2018, Minnie was recognized for her contributions to animation with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Recently, she has also appeared as a fashion icon, appearing at such events as New York Fashion Week and the Fashion Awards in Los Angeles, in addition to serving as the figurehead of the Rock the Dots apparel and merchandise promotions—inspired by her affinity for polka dots. BackgroundEdit PersonalityEdit : “''Just imagine... He'll stride into the room; a light will glow from him. I'll hear music, he'll bring me flowers and he'll sweep me off my feet! And, I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh.” : ―Minnie dreamily fantasizing of her dream lover; giving an example of her romantic personality.src Minnie is classy, cheerful, and feminine. She is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone she comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Minnie's kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but Minnie values her good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, and is something she strives to accomplish regularly.1 She is quite empathetic in this regard, to the point where she'll take someone else's problems and seek to rectify it herself, even if that someone may be her enemy.2 Intelligent and sophisticated, Minnie often serves as the "voice-of-reason" amongst her friends, specifically in ''House of Mouse. In the series, Minnie has repeatedly taken charge of hectic situations, usually as a result of Mickey's inability to handle too much pressure, despite being the co-owner of the club.3 This is so much the case, that Minnie became notably offended when Mickey believed she couldn't handle a task as mundane as traversing through the club's basement (granted, an extremely large basement).4 Minnie is capable, and even when serving as the "damsel in distress" under the hands of the villainous Pete, Minnie would often retaliate if given the chance, thus assisting Mickey in taking down the villain and saving the day.567 In the series Mickey Mouse, Minnie would sometimes fall into trouble, to which Mickey would go out of his way to rescue her — by time he finds her, however, he learns that she was able to handle the situation herself.89 Minnie is not without her foibles, however. She can be passive at times, which forces her to deal with an excessive amount of tomfoolery at the hands of her friends.1011 She can also be extremely stubborn and doesn't take orders (or even advice) from anyone, always going by her own rules and doing what she believes is best. Though this is a positive trait in that it makes her independent and confident, it also leads her to act rash and compulsive, at least until she realizes the troubles she's caused.1213 Minnie is also outspoken when dealing with adversaries. She is intolerant toward any kind of rudeness or bullying, especially when the bullying is related to misogynistic and prejudice viewpoints.1415 And while she can be passive at times, Minnie also has her limits; she has lost her temper numerous times on Daisy for her diva attitude and Mickey for his occasional selfishness.1617Her aggression is also on regular display when Mortimer Mouse is involved, as she'll gladly make a fool out of the rodent for his constant harassment.18 To her core, Minnie is a lover — of life, nature, her friends, and most significantly Mickey, who serves not only as her boyfriend but also her best friend. As she believes in the "true love" commonly found in fairy tales, Minnie is rather dreamy and whimsical (contrary to her more no-nonsense side), something she is completely unapologetic for.19 Physical AppearanceEdit Minnie's trademark outfit is usually a dress revealing her white bloomers with a large matching bow and oversized high heel pumps that all are one color (depending on the cartoon). Like Mickey and Goofy, Minnie also wears white gloves for fashion. Her outfit is sometimes red with white polka dots, other times it has been a blue outfit with a pink bow and shoes. In earlier cartoons, she wore a pillbox hat with a flower in place of her bow. In some cartoons, Minnie wore only a skirt, bow, bloomers, and her oversized high heels. VoiceEdit Minnie was first voiced by Walt Disney, who was also the original voice of Mickey Mouse. Marjorie Ralston, a Disney inker, voiced her in one cartoon in 1929. Then, from 1929 up until 1939, she was voiced by Marcellite Garner. Then from 1941 to 1942, and on the radio program, The Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air, she was voiced by Thelma Boardman. Following this, from 1942 up to 1952. Ruth Clifford provided the character's voice. Janet Waldo voiced Minnie in the 1974 Disneyland record album, An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players.20 Russi Taylor voiced Minnie from 1986 to 2019, the year of her death. Category:Female Characters Category:Mouses Category:Yellow Characters Category:Mices Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get their cheese that being careful not to make a mess by themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes